vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Mikaelson
This roleplay character belongs to Blaid. Aaron Mikaelson is the eldest son of Esther and Mikael, he was a talented and powerful Warlock that got drawn into the art of Dark Magic and then Expression from a young age, unable to "decontaminate" himself of Expression before it killed him caused his to hurriedly attempt to invoke Silas's Immortality Spell despite the incomplete records of the attempt being forbidden from the eyes of Witches. He remade and botched the Immortality Spell, using a Solar Eclipse to draw immense power and binding the spell to a native White Oak Tree, he drank wine laced with blood and then gave up his life channeling all of his Expression magic into the spell. However, the botched spell did not work as he expected, although successful the usage of expression magic caused the White Oak Tree to rot and die with no sproutling rising in its place. Imprisoned by Esther before coming to the New World, his magically sealed stone sarcophagus has been carried across the sea, until the modern day when it is opened by Jeremy Gilbert seeking a way to stop Silas. Biography Personality Human As a Human, Aaron was said to have been an obsessive, obsessed with strength and power and was thus molded by his parent's harsh Norse lifestyle, however he was too late to realize that this had led to his dependence on the addictive Expression magic and therefore left Immortality or Death his only way out. Aaron was scared of tales told to him by Esther regarding Silas but fascinated by Immortality, he also came to learn exactly what the "Other Side" was like from a Medium, and hence feared dying as a Warlock inspired his attempt to become Immortal. Original As with all of humanity when they are turned into Vampires, Aaron's personality as a human is most likely enhanced. Aaron is described upon introduction as Magnetic, elusive, sexy and determined. His emotional state often regarded as icey and this coldness makes him such a misunderstood character, and what people tend to not understand they, tend to fear instead. That cool aloofness is just the surface of his complex nature, and is by no means bad. Below the surface of his cool exterior is a scorching and passionate fire. Aaron is an emotional being, and he tends to take it to the limits. In fact he needs overkill in life to feel really alive. He also want approval, though he doesn't often verbalize that. Aaron gives one hundred percent of himself to those he loves, and expect the same, if not more, in return. There are definitely no half measures in his attitude to love. Aaron is also demanding of himself and others, but when he gives his heart to someone he is very loyal. He is committed to anything he does, including relationships — he absolutely adore the idea of love. It’s a challenge that excites him. Aaron turns heads whenever he walks into a room — he is the strong, silent type, and has have a magnetic aura. He has something that's hard to put your finger on but makes it nearly impossible for people to ignore him. He know full well that you can manipulate people, and he loves and takes pleasure in it. This magnetic power is really his greatest strength. His eyes are often emotionally powerful, doing most of the emotional translating for him. Determination is another of his key characteristics. People see him as insensitive to others' needs, even obsessive, because he pushes forward so single-mindedly. There are no half-measures in his life — in friendship, love, family life or work. He wants to be the best, and he won't let anything stand in the way. But on the plus side, he does like to share his successes with the people he took under his wing, whether they're family or friends. He isn't afraid of obstacles or challenges, whether they are something unavoidable or foes or competitors. In fact, he thrives on them — he loves trying to prove that no one can stop him. If someone tries to corner him or put him in a difficult situation, they'd better be prepared to give it their best shot, because Aaron won't give in until he wins, and his enemy is totally crushed in body, mind and spirit. If that ruthless streak in his personality can't be satisfied straight away, he'll wait, patiently, until the proper time to seek revenge. Time is of no consequence to him when it comes to wreaking vengeance. Whether he's fulfilling his sensual appetites or his more noble aspirations, pleasure will always be a focus for him. He will want it all. He is not afraid of the dark side, even though he seeks the light. Physical Appearance Aaron Mikaelson was only a young man when he cast his Immortality spell, despite this he had a well toned and muscled body due to his early life as a Nordish Warrior under his father's tutelage, he grew up to have long arms and legs while standing 1.89 meters (6'2") tall at the time he became Immortal. He is taller than Klaus, Mikael, Silas/Stefan and Elijah at 1.80 meters (5'9"), slightly taller than Jeremy Gilbert at 1.83 meters (6'0") and Kol at 1.85 meters (6'0"). Despite this, he still appears to be younger than all but Jeremy when he was made into a Vampire. Aaron has short Brown hair, a dark tone but lighter than the almost black hair seen on Jeremy Gilbert, and magnetically and seductively powerful Ice Blue eyes. He has a golden tan from someone who has spent most of his life living and fighting outdoors, in fact from an observation Jeremy at one point states that Aaron's body is practically "perfect" and "flawless". Relationships Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Magical Immunity/Enhancement' - Aaron has the unique ability to render all offensive magic used against him, regardless of the level or type, useless. Davina Claire states that there is also a duel feature to his Immunity, Aaron is a nexus of magic almost on the level of an Expression Triangle or even Silas's Tombstone, he can invite a Witch to use this endless and vast nexus however he can also uninvite them and cut their connection even over great distance. Even spells form this enhancement however, cannot harm him, and Silas's Illusions seem to be unable to affect him. **'Astral Projection' - As a powerful source of magical energy, Aaron cannot be tied down even by a Dagger, should he be neutralized he would be able to project his spirit into other bodies. *'Werewolf Venom Immunity' - Since Aaron cast his spell using both the Sun and the Moon as a source of power, Aaron is not affected by the Children of the Moon and therefore the Venom of Werewolves or Hybrids has no affect on him. *'Pain Infliction' - Aaron is capable of inflicting a great deal of psychological pain upon someone just by thinking about it and can continue to do so over a great distance or until he revokes it, it is quite similar in fact to Silas's illusions and can affect even him. Like Rebekah, it seems to be the powerful trait he inherited from being a Warlock, before casting the Immortality Spell. Weaknesses *'European White Oak Stake' - Theoretically, a Stake of the White Oak Tree cut from the tree that Aaron used for the spell could kill him, however the usage of Expression caused the Tree to die and rot away with no Sapling growing in its place. Even if rotting wood were to have been found of the tree, it is plausible to believe that the rotted wood would no longer be durable enough to penetrate Aaron's durable flesh. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an Original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heritage. Aaron can still be effected by the Dagger, as it comes from the Ashes of a White Oak Tree that used a similar Immortality Spell. However, while Aaron is Daggered, he is able to use astral projection and possess anyone he chooses which may lead up to his resurrection. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an Original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents Originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original Vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an Original's body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. It is possible that his heart will completely reform in her chest if extracted. Trivia *'Aaron' is one of the names written on the Walls by the Originals, it is assumed that that is the name of the oldest child. Category:Original Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals Category:Original Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Males